The present disclosure is related to multicolor displays and, more particularly, to color balancing a multicolor display.
Although typically displays, such as for a computer or other platform, employ three colors to span the color space produced by the display, such as the Red-Green-Blue (RGB) color space, more than three colors may be employed. In some situations, this may be desirable for some multicolor displays, such as emissive polymer displays, to, for example, reduce power dissipation, as described, for example, in
aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/318,452 (attorney docket No. 042390.7140) and 09/301,182 (attorney docket No. 042390.7005). However, such approaches may also introduce some complexities to address. For example, if an emissive polymer display employs five colors, for example, to span the desired color space, improper color balancing may produce color artifacts and/or other anomalies that may be detectable by the human eye and, therefore, undesirable. Typically, precision measuring instruments may be used at the factory to color balance the display prior to shipment; however, output drift and/or other characteristics of the display hardware employed may result in improper color balancing, even after precision balancing has occurred. A need, therefore, exists for a technique for performing color balancing of a multicolor display outside the factory environment.